


Fucking Catboys

by Otheliame



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: AMAB MC, AMAB OC, Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Sage Lesath, Biting, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hate Sex, M/M, MLM POV, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sage says bi rights, Shameless Smut, Smut, and i am the change i want to see in the world, i played the first 3 chapters of his route and wrote this to vent about my feelings, i want to top 1 (one) catboy, more tags to come with chapter updates, there was a lack of amab cosplayer/sage content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otheliame/pseuds/Otheliame
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots featuring primarily a M!Cosplayer x Sage Lesath from Last Legacy, some parts go together but all the parts need not necessarily be read linearly. I may throw in some GN!Cosplayer later on, but I have found literally no fics with a M!Cosplayer with Sage so I make the content i wanna read ya feel? Chapter Notes at the beginning will say if the cosplayer is amab/afab/nonexplicit, as well as what tags apply to the one-shot. Thought I could split this up into chapters that align with particular tags/scenarios to heighten the chance for that sweet sweet validation, and if you aren't necessarily here for face-fucking you can tune in to the rimming chapter, or the love making chapter <3
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Player | Cosplayer (Last Legacy | Fictif), Sage Lesath/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Growling (Part 1): Shut Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: AMAB!Cosplayer: Blowjobs, getting blown and blowing, face-fucking, grinding, powerplay  
> Listen, I took 1 look at this catboy and wanted to top him, and based on how their first interaction went, I think he'd let me.  
> Also the tag 'hate sex' is loose, it's more like 'you make me really sexually frustrated and your behavior makes me wanna strangle you so imma do it with my dick but with ur consent ofc'. This is the first thing I've written in months, and frankly it comes as no surprise to me that smut is what rips me out of my burnout of hell.

There are many things in this world I can tolerate. Traffic, rudeness, interdimensional travel, the confusion resulting of being thrust into the world of my favorite video game for starters. I consider myself a relatively patient person; it’s the only way I can handle the brunt of online trolls and toxic goblins that gaming communities often harbor. My friend back home once told me it’s because I have a lot of nerves that don’t fray easy.

Yet, somehow, Sage Lesath manages to get on every single fucking one of them. 

“Hey, my eyes are up here.” 

I snap my attention back to the playful golden hues of the man in question, an almost wolfish grin flashed at me from behind the tin of a fresh pint. Posies bloom on my face and threaten to tear through my skin and up my throat at being caught glaring, even if it was just at his sword hilt. “I wasn’t…!” 

“Yeah, right, _sure_ you weren’t.” Sage teases, his head canting to the side as his ears flicker with a lurid expression crossing his features. 

“I was just looking at your sword.” I huff to try to save myself, clenching my fists around my water cup as I wonder how the fuck this man manages to get bottomless glasses of ale regardless of tavern. 

“Oh really? Which one?” He purrs in answer as he licks a drop of beer from a fang with obvious flare, almost like he wants for me to watch him do it - which I do, like a goddamn simp. 

“You’re drunk.” I grumble, glaring pointed daggers at the gold coins trapped in his eyes. “And, as always, avoiding my question.” 

“What question?” Sage rumbles as he looks away, peering with one eye at the bottom of his pint. His fluffy, white ears pull back on his skull in dismay when he notices that by some black magic, his cup is already empty. 

“Why you never answer me straight.” I hiss, and have to fight the urge to kick him when his knee fondly pushes against mine under the table with such goddamn _familiarity,_ like he isn’t driving me up the fucking wall. Misdirecting, avoiding, playful, teasing, protective little hothead he is, unlike any motherfucker I’ve ever met, and it’s pulling a kind of energy within me that I haven’t felt in a long while. Something like a desire to tame. 

His eyes flick up from his woefully empty tankard and scan my form in a way that makes my heart stumble and faceplant in time with his leering smirk, “I don’t do anything straight.” 

I almost want to kick him under the table, which I wouldn’t feel terribly bad about because of his leather armor. I almost wish it do, if nothing else to make him spill the fresh beer that appears at the table - his drinking habits are as bad as if not worse than a college student’s and that’s saying something. “You’re cute, but I’m trying to be serious here.” I sigh, wrangling my self control. As much as I want to yell at him and vent my frustrations, it wouldn’t inspire any change if I just nag him. I don’t want to feel better, I want him to _understand_ why it’s so fucking infuriating that he’s so suave and cool and aloof but also hiding and haunted and dodging, like for fucks sake, that’s not _normal,_ that’s not _healthy_. 

Sage's eyes widen a little as he hesitates to put his lips on his fresh pint, "You think I'm cute?"

"Oh my God, Sage, not the point!" I huff, throwing my hands in the air. I think I catch a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes but it's gone before I think twice about it. "I'm just thinking, you've got to be sick of me pushing you, aren't you? Can't you just give in and be straight-forward for once?"

For a long, exciting moment, Sage seems to be considering my words, canting his head slightly to the side as his ears twitch. _Please don’t be a comment on me calling you cute._ Then he regards me with a look of _fuck, is that seriousness?_ “Does your head hurt?” 

I blink dumbly. “Huh?”

“From all that thinking you do?” He quips in return with a sly smirk; he’s exceedingly proud of himself for that line, I can tell from how his eyes bear the look of a cat that has the mercy of a glass cup at the edge of a counter, much to the ire of their owner.

 _Oh my god I wanna wipe that smirk off your face. With my mouth._ I think before I can stop myself, and it makes my face burn even fiercer. “You must think you’re smart, huh?” 

“I have my talents.” He retorts with an obvious undercurrent that makes me go damn near feral before he sets down his pint and leans back in the booth, arms slung back comfortably and his tail lazily flicking between his spread legs. “Maybe I would wanna vent… if it was someplace more… private.” He wags an eyebrow at me, and his smug smirk grows broader as my face grows tomatoes, “So if you wanted to go upstairs…?” 

“You know what?” I snap, standing upright and slamming my palms on the table. Sage startles, his gold eyes widening and his ears forward while watching me erupt in shock as I reach forward and grab the front of his jacket. He looks at my fist, then up at me with the beginnings of that shit eating _oh what, you gonna punch me?_ Until he sees whatever look is on my face, whatever fire and brimstone that’s eating my belly, and his expression morphs into something that fills his cheeks with carmine. “Fuck it.” I whisper, and release him to move around the table and pull him from the seat. He stands quickly with feline grace, though he does teeter a bit, but there’s an eagerness there that wasn’t there before and it sets my blood on fire. “Come on.” I growl while grabbing his wrist and pulling him after me, and by my surprise though he jolts at the touch he follows me willingly. 

The room in the tavern is surprisingly nice, considering the grime in the saloon. Each one that Sage and I have shared over the last few days traveling together has been a slight reprieve from the madness that has been _being_ here because at least it’s comfortable and warm. But I don’t notice this as I storm in with Sage behind me, especially not when he has the _gall_ to pull on me and pin me with a teasing smirk against the door. Like the day I met him, and he hid me in the alley from the fighting ruffians. 

“Oh _hell_ no, you don’t get to pull this on me.” I snap at him, pushing on his chest and apparently I catch him by just enough surprise that I can turn the tables, shoving _him_ against the wall and immediately closing the distance, my hands on either side of his head with just a breath between us. I can see his pupils dilate, and his tail thrashes to and fro, occasionally smacking me in the thigh. I almost grab it and pin it to the wall too… almost. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Sage asks with a hint of true incredulity but mostly with lewd intent, one eyebrow pushing up while his hands rest on my waist and encourage me closer. 

I let him, just because I wanted to be closer even if I wouldn’t admit it aloud. “We’re here to vent, right? Let’s vent.” I growl, our mixing breath is driving my thoughts someplace dangerous but fuck it, I’ve _apparently_ been in danger since I got here, so what’s the harm? “I’m so damn tired of being confused.” I admit, my voice dropping low as Sage blinks when he realizes I was being completely serious but I forge on nonetheless, “I got ripped from my world out of the blue and thrown here, where magic is real, everything’s insane, and I’ve got no way home except with a sellsword who can’t walk a straight line with his words or his feet.” As I hiss this, Sage has the sense to look a touch ashamed, which quells my internal rage enough that my hands can rest on his shoulders instead of the wall. “You drive me crazy, Sage. Seriously. I can’t explain it, I can’t tell whether I want to smack sense into you, kiss you, or what, but I’ve had enough of you teasing me.” 

Sage snaps to attention, and his eyes grow hooded in a way that makes my hands want to wrap around his throat. “Well, if you wanna start with the second and work our way up-” 

I shut him up with a ferocious kiss. It’s blistering, igniting my soul aflame until the fires roar in my ears and Sage must have not been expecting it because he scrambles at first before he’s able to match me, his hands pulling insistently on my clothes firmer against him. I curl a hand into the base of his braid to pull him closer, wedging my thigh between his and eliciting a gasp that I swallow with a suck on his bottom lip, a rough nibble that I’ve been wanting to do since I asked him why he doesn’t wear a shirt. 

“Fucking-” Sage whispers breathlessly, his face is crimson and his golden hues are glassy between his lashes and he looks _wrecked,_ that’s all I could want so I steal the rest of his breath when he starts kissing me back, getting adventurous with his tongue plying within. He seems to accept this course of events, melting into me, his skin warm and delicious beneath my touch and I can almost feel the moment when the energy between us shifts, and his own hunger sparks. Suddenly the floor rushes up to meet us as he takes me down, nearly knocking the wind out of me but what _does_ rip all the air from my lungs is when he crawls on top of me, his hands on my thighs, holding them open and nestling between them. 

“Jesus Christ, Sage-” I stammer but he quickly silences the moan with his hands pushing up my tunic. 

As much as I love it, I don’t want to give him the satisfaction of having control over me. Don’t get me wrong - I fucking love it. I want nothing more for him to rip my clothes off and bang me right here against hte floor but not right now. Not with how fucking crazy he drives me, for once I want him to have a taste of his own medicine. 

But unfortunately he seems to be anticipating my actions now, for when I tighten my thighs around his waist and secure my hands in his hair to try and roll him so I’m on top, he grabs my wrists and slams them to the floor, hard enough to make me shiver but not hard enough to hurt. Our lips part so we can gasp for air, even as I fight to get back on top he’s holding me down and that just makes me burn _hotter._

“You think _I_ drive _you_ crazy?” He growls, his ears flat on his skull and if he wasn’t pinning my hands then I wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to reach up and rub them, just to try and make that molten lava in his eye incinerate. “You, with all your talk about… Talking… you drive _me_ crazy!” He huffs, seeming to grow annoyed by my squirming he changes his weight and pins down my hips with his own, making me feel just how crazy I’m driving him… and he can feel how crazy he’s driving me. “I was perfectly fine until you started making me question all this stuff. This is why I like to be alone.” He growls, and though I can feel true annoyance in his words it’s obviously not enough to stop him from rolling his hips down on me, making both of us gasp as fire boils in my veins and my thighs wrapped around him quake. 

“Well…” I answer softly, watching him carefully. As much as he drives me up the wall, as much as I want him, I only want it if he wants it, and he’s not just trying to hide, bury, or suppress anything. “Do you want to be alone, now?” 

Sage’s lips don’t move as they hover an inch away from my jawline, his eyes locked on mine how a predator locks on prey. I can feel the consideration on his tongue as he presses a wet kiss to my throat, hard enough to leave a nice hickey tomorrow. “... No.” He admits softly, with a surprising amount of authenticity. 

It made his hold on me slacken, just enough to take advantage. 

I push my knees into his hipbones and wrench him down, putting enough space between us to make the cat yowl right as I jerk my hips up to flip us over. “Then shut up and kiss me.” I growl. Hovering over him, his hands grab my waist to try and roll me over onto my back for him to resume control again but I don’t let him, I keep my weight low and his mind distracted by leaning in and kissing him with all tongue and teeth. His fangs are sharp but they never break my skin even when I moan and rock my hips back and forth on his, enticing us both, driving us farther feral as his own moans fall hushed on my lips, the sound of heaven that I can create. I shift downward more with a new thought present, but as Sage tries to regain control with a hand on my shoulder I reach between us and grab the outside of his trousers _hard_ and he seizes, his eyes the size of gold coins. 

“Easy-”

“I’m gonna take you down my throat.” I growl, cutting him off as I lean over him briefly, feeling the cool rush as he sucks in the air by my jaw as I leave a teasing, delicate kiss over scar on his cheekbone. “And you better lie still for me, and remember where my teeth are.” I continue in a low, dangerous tone as I shift downward in a fell swoop, yanking on the hem of his trousers to push them down to get at the subject I’m salivating for. When Sage watches with his hand not leaving my shoulder, like he’s still contemplating how he can still come out on top, I bare my teeth at him, and while I don’t have the fangs he does… 

He gets the message, and his hands curl into my hair instead with a new, respectful, heated look in his eyes. I almost want to say _good boy_ but I hold back - just because we’re already starting off real intense, I don’t want to overwhelm him with every kinky thought I’ve had about him since we met. Instead I focus my efforts on unclothing him, baring his lower half for me to kiss and caress to make him buck into my mouth and moan for me, to drive him as fucking crazy as he drives me. It doesn’t take long, as soon as his weight, hard and weeping, breaks free I take his head into my mouth and suck hard enough to make him swear, his hands curling in my hair. It keeps my face clear and it’s fucking _hot_ to boot so I keep going, hoping for more, and he tugs again as a delighted, deep, reverberating purr begins to sound in his chest, something I feel through my mouth on his length than I can hear. 

As I wrap my hand around the base and start to stroke, his tail comes into my peripheral in tossing thrashes like a hydra’s head, and just to drive him even crazier I give into the want I had pinning him to the wall and grab the end, right by the jeweled adornment he ladens it with, and pin it to the floor by his hips. Sage releases a feline noise of such pissivity that I almost laugh with my mouth full of his cock, flickering my gaze up to meet his with a fauxly innocent flutter of my eyelashes as I bob my head in time with a resting pulse, one that certainly doesn’t match either of ours.

He bares his fangs, and with a swift movement strips himself of the armor on his arm and the gloves beneath so his calloused palms are flush to my scalp as he holds my hair tight, and suddenly starts to move his hips into my mouth. I nearly choke, my eyes widening as he fucks up into my face with a lewd growl deep in his chest that nearly makes me burst to please, to take him further and pleasure him to make him look at me longer like he is now, impassioned and heated. 

Right as I taste salt in the back of my throat from his excitement he tugs on my hair to pull me off of him, smoothing my locks almost lovingly afterwards as an apology before he pants, “Too close, too close, I wanna- You first?” He asks, _asks,_ his gaze pleadingly locked on mine as his bared, hardened knuckles scrape my stomach while pulling my tunic up and off. I help with this and sit up on my knees as I unbuckle my belt, the raging _hunger_ in his eyes as he watches me do this is the most satisfying experience - I feel _gorgeous_ with him staring at me this way, wanted in a way I’ve never felt on Earth. 

“Can I pull your hair?” I ask with a husky undertone as I work my pants off, kicking them aside with Sage’s as an afterthought. 

The sellsword seems surprised, his eyes slightly wide, that for a moment I wonder if he’s pretending he didn’t hear me before he smirks, “I know I’m gorgeous, but that doesn’t mean you have to be gentle with me. I can take it.” 

“Good.” I exhale, and without preamble I shift to straddle him with my thighs on either side of his shoulders. He blinks, staring up first at me and then at my arousal, the situation seeming to dawn on him slowly and as soon as he seems to grow to acceptance I curl my hand in his hair, right between his ears. “If you need air or a break or want to stop, smack me.” I warn, just in case, before I shift my hips forward and pull on his hair to take my length down his throat. 

He swallows me rather well, making a muffled noise that sends pleasant shocks up my spine as I’m enveloped in warm heat and it’s the most sublime moment I almost forgot its purpose was to shut him up. 

“Holy _fuck,_ your mouth feels amazing, Sage.” I can’t help but praise, using my thumb to rub a fluffy ear that’s canted to the side as the man’s surprised, pressed, but ultimately pleased gaze meets mine. His hands are on my thighs, gliding up and down in slow intervals that I realize match the glacial pace I’m setting to thrust into his mouth, to make sure I’m not overwhelming him too fast, but once I can feel he has a regular breathing rhythm through his nose I’m starting to lose it. I pant, gritting my teeth as I feel his wicked tongue instead of skirting around, like usual, directly laving the underside of my length in hot stripes, making my breath rush out in a wave as pleasure mounts and seeds ravenous hunger in the depths of my veins. His nails bite into my skin as I push in a little deeper but he doesn’t tap, his molten eyes full of fire and determination never leaving mine as I work in and out of his throat, each thrust bringing me closer to utter euphoria. 

Even as he’s driving me closer to a blissful edge, I’m reluctant to come down his throat… but the thought of the look on his face when I’m painting it with my orgasm, licking his lips for more adornments to match his hair, that sends me to the edge _hard._ I yank on his hair to get him off, making a noise of surprise rise from his throat and stammer, “I-I’m gonna- Sage…!” 

“Right here, beautiful.” He purrs, immediately catching onto what’s about to happen as his lips part and his tongue falls out while he looks up at me with lusted eyes of sunlight through meadowgrass, his hands on my hips eager for it. I fall prey to him easy. 

And just as I thought in my mind’s eye, his come-streaked face is utterly divine, and wrecks me for a solid minute as I fondly pet his hair, undoing his braid and massaging the base of his ears almost in a _thanks for letting me fuck your face_ kind of way. 

Sage licks his lips, purring with contentment beneath my fingertips on his bare, scarred chest. “Feels pretty good to get that off your chest, huh?” He smirks with a cheeky raise in his brow, that smugness returning like never before. 

But now I know just how to wipe that grin clean off, and I’m not about to let him rest on his laurels just yet. “Oh, I’m not done with you yet.”


	2. Growling (Part 2): Bend Him Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically a continuation of the past story where the cosplayer was AMAB, but gender of the cosplayer doesn't matter much here as they are not the one getting :0) : Rimming  
> Less rough than the last chapter, and ends with a few more Feelings than I anticipated but!!! not complaining here. Remember that as much as your local catboy ought to be getting dicked down he also needs to be loved and cared for above all else ;u;

Just as he blinks and opens his mouth to say another quippy remark I grab his thigh and push him over onto his stomach. 

“Oh-ho! Okay, this is new.” he stammers. The tip of his tail puffs up and I look up the curve of his spine to see his ears pushed to the sides… anxious. Sage isn’t telling me to stop, but I can tell that this is likely a position he’s never been in before, and likely should be encouraged into it instead of manhandled through it. Or… cathandled…?

I lean over him, pressing against the powerful muscles in his back and gliding my hands down his spine, massaging along the curve of his back up to his shoulderblades, all while littering kisses along his skin. 

He sighs and leans into my touch, and slowly but surely the tension starts to bleed away, pulled free by my palms. “Now  _ that  _ is new… and something I could definitely get used to.” Sage groans softly beneath me, his head resting on his forearms against the rough wooden floor of our room in the tavern.

“I wanna make you feel good… not anxious.” I whisper by his ear, which flicks and bumps against my lips as he turns slightly in my direction with a blush blossoming beneath the light markings under his eyes. It’s  _ cute,  _ and looking into the golden hues of his gaze so close makes me want to kiss him, see those eyes haze over when I make him come- “I wanna rim you.” I continue softly, the intention seeming to ghost between our lips as his breath rattles and his eyes spark with nervousness but also interest, curiosity. “But only if that’s something you think you’d like. So… you gonna be a good kitty for me?” I purr with a teasing aside, my hands moving back down his spine and lower, undoing the remains of nerves that linger just beneath the surface of his scarred skin.

Sage’s ears pin against his skull as he shoots me a pointed look over his shoulder as I glide my lips over his shoulders, “How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not a damn cat-” His long-winded breath seems lost as I keep kissing down the curve of his back and to the dimples just above the base of his thrashing tail, just above a sliced scar there my hand finds and holds the base of his tail. This seems to spark something in him as he jolts, making some sort of strangled noise as his back arcs further into my touch. 

A slightly mischievous smile rises in my face.  _ Oh my God, literally just like a cat.  _

So I keep caressing the spot just above his tail, using his griping-turning-into-pleasured-moaning to my advantage to relax him enough to explore… newer territory. He stiffens slightly when I push his thighs apart, but soothes when both of my hands, one at the base of his tail and the other on his lower back, continue the same, massaging patterns as before. I go slow so he has ample time to either get used to the sensation, or tell me to stop, but as his breathing becomes slightly erratic I get the inkling it’s growing to be more of the former. “Don’t be getting shy on me, now.” I encourage further, nipping on the curve of his ass playfully as he jolts, the hand not holding him by his tail gliding down in soothing, curling patterns towards my objective. “Since when you ever been the quiet type?”

Sage scoffs, his tail thrashing in my hold like it’s an angry snake trying to break free as he starts to squirm beneath my touch, getting antsy, growing in anticipation. “I’m not being quiet, I just don’t know what noises to…  _ o-oho. _ ” His voice cracks as he feels my tongue on his ass, edging close to his entrance but not quite there yet, just a tease, a taste. 

“That’s a good one. Give me another.” I purr, and this time I lave my tongue directly over him, my fingertips petting the base of his tail to keep his tension from returning with a vengeance. 

And give me another he does, as he careens and nearly goes flying out from under my invasive touches with another strangled noise. “ _ Hnn!  _ Oh that’s weird.” 

“Weird in a good way?” I check in, gently caressing the outside now with my thumb, not willing to push in until he’s acclimated to the sensation. It’s definitely an odd one, as someone who’s has his ass eaten once or twice, so I don’t fault him for it… though selfishly I hope he starts to like it, if not love it. I’ve had a thought or two about taming his ass - literally - after long days of travel, lying with him by a campfire and yearning to tongue him into submission when every other damn day he’s more unruly than an army of feral cats. 

“I think so…” He mumbles back, his ears are pushed to the sides, like he’s indecisive, so I try to help him decide by pushing my tongue against his entrance, making him shudder. 

As I start to rub his entrance in preparation to push in my finger while caressing the space between his balls and his entrance I purr as seductively as I can manage, “Relax for me, baby, I got you.” 

“Who you callin-!  _ Ohhhh okay. _ ” His voice teeters off in the bare bones moan as I push in a finger while caressing the base of his tail. He’s starting to squirm out of control, so I’m having to really hold onto his hips and his tail to keep him from moving somewhere I’m not prepared for. It’s undeniably hot though, watching him writhe, watching him start to feel it, and knowing I’m in control of it, and that he’s letting me. The always-in-control-even-when-he’s-not Sage Lesath is letting me control him with my tongue and fingers and it’s the greatest high I could ever feel. 

“There you are. Purr for me.” I continue to tease, but before he can spit and pin his ears back at me, I get to work. I push my finger in all the way, making him gasp intoxicatingly, while accompanied with my tongue to loosen him up and keep him slick. I worry at first that it’s too much, as he stiffens up when I start to push my finger in and out of him, but then his hips start to push into my face and I know I’ve got him like a fish on a hook. 

“Ngh- you’re- how is this…?” His voice is breathy, soft, and frankly fucking  _ hot  _ as I hear his sharper nails scrape against the wood floors, and that’s when I start to encourage him to take a second finger, to teach the muscle to loosen and so I can forge within to find that gland within, the thing that I want to use to make him come. 

I want to make some sort of snide remark, like  _ what, someone with your reputation has never eaten someone’s ass before?  _ But his hips are bucking now; when I release his tail to instead wrap an arm around his waist, to drag my fingertips along the slicked from my spit edge of his length, and find pre is starting to bead, pre I know tastes heady with salt and musk and makes me groan against my fingers working his entrance. I can feel it now, a subtle change in texture beneath the pads of my fingers, and without mercy I start to pet over his prostate with my two first fingers, vigorous and meant to drive the feral tomcat beneath me insane. 

“F-fuck, please, I’m gonna… How am I about to…? Shit!” Sage swears, his back arching and his tail puffing out suddenly when his pants and groans come to a head, and I feel his cock kick in my grasp as I stroke him to fruition alongside my tongue and fingers. 

My only regret is that I don’t have a great view of his face when I earn his first orgasm, nor that I get to taste it for myself, instead it’s spent onto the floor of the tavern and not even in a  _ bed  _ of all places, did I seriously just subject him to getting rimmed on the floor like some… 

When I feel Sage’s breath start to come down and his moans subside, I retreat slightly, pulling out of him and lavishing him with kisses, whispered praise along his back and shoulders, and when I reach his neck I hug him from around the middle against my chest and hold him close to kiss the base of his bobbing Adam’s apple, “I just realized we’re still on the floor.. Sorry I didn’t make you more comfortable first.” I sigh softly, hugging him tighter as his hands find my forearms, and I can feel his heated breath on my temple. “You deserved better than that.” 

I only notice him blushing because it managed to spread down his neck and chest. I look up to sheepishly meet his eyes and see something… off there. Sadness, discomfort, and with a horrible kick I wonder if he regrets letting me touch him like that until his hands push up and through my hair, holding me close and in the crook of his neck. “No, I don’t.” He whispers, barely audible if I wasn’t intimately feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath my hands. I feel my hackles raise at his self depreciation but before I can even formulate a defense for him he shakes his head and his tail thumps gently against my back as he chuckles softly, “It’s fine, okay? I liked it, that’s all that matters.” He tugs on my hands, twisting around and when I meet his gaze with wide eyes he guides me then to the bed, next thing I know we’re entangled in the blankets, skin on skin, warm and entrapped against his chest. 

“Well, next time I eat your ass then, it’ll have to be in the comfiest bed in Astraea, it’s only fair for you to experience the full range.” I jest with a smirk, curling my hand into the long, snowy locks as they fall from around Sage’s collarbone. I don’t like that negative self-talk, not at all, but I don’t want to push it and make him uncomfortable after something so… vulnerable. That’ll have to be added to a  _ later  _ confrontation list.

He makes a half-laugh, half-strangled noise of surprise as he blushes ferociously, his gaze is just as teasing and playful even while sleep ridden. “Don’t really feel much like railing you in Felix’s bed, but if you insist…” 

I snort and roll my eyes, pushing on his shoulder so I’m lying on top of his chest in bed while fiddling with his hair, though exhaustion is starting to claim me. “Now you’re just making it weird.” 

“ _ That’s  _ the weird part?” He snickers, his arms wrapped around me. Here, I can’t help but feel safe, warm… secure. 

Even if uncertainty is around the corner, the right now… I can ignore that for the right now. 

“At this point, nothing and everything is weird. Might as well start getting used to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯ i have no words. stay tuned for actual fuckin' of the catboy soon


End file.
